And So It Begins
by Alethea 13
Summary: Ray is Ray. School is School. Lemonade Mouth is still Lemonade Mouth. Tour is Tour... wait? TOUR! Rehearsals, Rivalries, Interviews and relationships! Drama too! Expect the unexpected! Many surprises are about to unfold in front of the bands eyes. Will they be torn apart or will it bring them closer? No one knows..yet;Rated T for language and intense situations Wenlivia & Scohini
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : ANOTHER NORMAL DAY.? RIGHT.?

OLIVIA'S POV

It was another normal day at Mesa High. I walk into first period, Math... My worst subject. I go to the back like any other day and sit the furthest away from the teacher. He knows I suck at math and helps whenever I'm alone because he knows i like to keep to myself and go my own pace and i respect him for that, it means ALOT. The bell hasn't rung yet and many students haven't entered the classroom yet so i stare out the window.

It's so cold out being December 21st, the first day of winter. I love the winter time... at my house where theres a fireplace, my favorite plush chair, hot chocolate whenever i want, my grandma's sewn sweaters. i know lame right? Wearing my grams sweaters, actually there really warm and fuzzy like cotton, can't really tell my gram made them. They don't have those crazy designs other kids have, there weird! Raising a teenageer had helped her be like a mom, ya know being caught up with the latest trends. Mostly because we go shopping together and my sense of fashion is very well known across the state of New Mexico because of Lemonade Mouth, and they seem to love my style. So we don't complain.

Another thing about winter is the snow. I love the snow but i don't really play in it. I don't know why, I don't think I can mess up something so beautiful and peaceful ya know?

Then there's the holidays. For me, it's just another day because everyone gets together with their family and have fun and all but I just have my gram. I'm not ungrateful, heck no. I love spending it with her, i guess I'm just jealous or something but im happy with what I have.

My mind seems to wander off for the remainder of the time. The only thing that pulls me out of my thoughts is the bell. The teacher starts going on about theorems which surprisingly I understand. So, I just do the work he passed out because all he's doing is going over the homework which I know i got right. Then I feel something tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Wen and automatically my mood changes. I give him a warm smile and nod at him.

" Stella said to meet up at lunch, she has a couple new ideas for gigs or something. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention"

" And why is that?" I ask back

" Oh... uhm no reason, just thinking I suppose..." he looked away quickly and i thought I saw him blush... _Why was he blushing..? weird..._

" Anyway.. thought of any new songs lately?" he rejoins the conversation

" oh yeah! I have a couple ideas but I can't seem to go anywhere with some of them"

" We can work on that later then" he smiled.

I smiled back... gahh I love when we hang out and write songs. He just gets so into his.. our music when we write. We just fit.. as songwriters of course... right? No Olivia pay attention to the board. But I already get this stuff so why look at the board when the convo wasn't over. I started having a little argument in my head debating on whether or not i should keep talking to Wen. I don't even remember why i stopped, I look back over and he's concentrating on a proble.. _Oh well._ I get back to doing my second packet I've been working on, i was already on the back finishing my second to last proof. The last part was SAS Side Angle Side.. I go onto the last proof thing and i find myself stumped... _SHOOT, quadratic equation... _I look around the walls and see if anything would help me considered his walls are full of posters and helpful hints on everything math possible. I didn't see quadratic... of all things, no quadratic. _Damn... _I decide to ask Wen.

" Psst. Wendell .." i nudged his shoulder, he hates his real name... _LOL_

" What Olivia Anne..?" he fired back playfully **( I don't know if it's really her middle name but i made it up sooo, yeah. I thought it was pretty :) )**

" Do you get the last question ?"

He looked at me like i was crazy. " You're on the last question? There's like thirty of them! I'm only on five..."

" Oh.. nevermind"

" No no.. letmmee look at it..." he flipped his packet over and pondered over he knew it or not " Wait, what packet are you in Anne?"

" The second one.. why?"

He just stared at me.. "You're serious?"

" Yeah...?"

" I;m on the first, how did you do all of those so quickly? You're usually the one struggling."

" I get this..?"

" Well obviously... but I don't"

I playfully gasp " The great math Wiz Wendell Gifford doesn't understand !"

He pretends to be hurt then smiles and just nods and becomes serious again.

" I could help you out sometime..?" I whisper. He smiles and nods. Our conversation short lives when the teacher walks by and gives us stern looks and points to the board which clearly states "INDEPENDENT. NO TALKING" The remainder of the period was quiet like was intended. I finished wayyy early and turned my packets in and everyone looked at me like I had two heads. I got back to my seat and pull out my spiral notebook A.K.A. my songbook. It has all of the songs the band has wrote like Determinate and She's So Gone etc. I Get this idea in my head.. more like a melody. I look around the room for inspiration but being in a math classroom there isn't really any inspiration here, which sucked, alot. I find Wen eyes and he smiles, noticing the songbook out and returns to his work. I have writers block the rest of the period. The bell finally rings and i can't wait to get out there fast enough but I'm pulled back by a hysterical Mo.

" What Mo? What is it?"

" Have you been on the internet lately?!"

" No... why?"

She practically attacked her phone and started searching something. " Look"

I take the phone and I can't believe my eyes.. We have a fanpage with like 10,000+ followers! I mentally scream and give Mo a huge hug. She starts rambling wondering who made it and stuff.

" Maybe Stella did, she did say we have big news to hear.." i think out loud

" OF COURSE! LIVIA YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I smile at her then she soon finds Scott waving at her. She drags me along and tells Scott my theory. He just nods his head and smiles at her lovingly. Gahhh there soo cute.. but just a little too cute on occasion. Like this one time I accidentally interrupted a make-out session that none of us wanted to find out about. We bid each other goodbye and go off to second period... then third then lunch. I go to our Bands original table and take a seat. I'm usually the first there bc my class is just next to the cafeteria. I also pack so I begin eating when i realize I forgot my drink.. again. But I don't mind because i prefer Lemonade over what I have at my house anyway. I begin my journey to the basement when I'm rudely interrupted by none other than Patty. JOY .

" Oh hey Olivia!"

"Hello.." Why is she talking to me..?

" Oh my gawsh i love your outfit!" she squeals. OH .

" Oh.. thanks.?" I look down at my out which is my usual girly attire.. A forest green designer long sleeve with "Love" in cursive written in pale pink around on the right hand side on my chest from Kohl's, dark wash skinny jeans and boots with my hair in my"signature braid" .. nothing really new...

" Oh come on, don't be like that, I just complimented you!"

I say thanks again and try to walk by but she steps in front of me yet again. " Uhm... can i help you with something..?"

"OH how foolish of me. I wanted to ask about your band, Lemonheads!"

" Uhm.. its Lemonade MOUTH" i correct.

" Right right, Lemonade Mouth. Anyway, hows it coming? New gigs, songs? Anything of the sorts?"

" Uhm... sorta why?" I'm confused, why does she care?

" Oh no reason, just wanted to make sure you guys are still doing the whole band thing ya know? Things are spreading like you guys broke up or something big." she says nonchalantly. My eyes go wide, I mumble something non understandable and walk to the basement. _Is this what Stella had in mind for BIG news? of course not. Stella created this band, why would she quit now? Patty must being messing with my head or something..._

I get my lemonade but stop when i hear on the phone and hear. "Lemonade Mouth".. i jolt to a stop and creep to the door. I don't quite understand what she's talking about but it's definitely about our band. I hear her hang up and rush back to the cafeteria. Everyone made it to the table and greet me.

" Where were you? I was thinking you ditched us or something!" Stella joked. I had to smile at that.

" NO of course not! I just overheard thats all.."

"ABout...?" Mo questioned

" I'm not really sure but she definitely said "Lemonade MOuth""

" Really? She's only our manager Olivia" Charlie stated. _OH YEAH... I feel dumb..._

" Oh. yeah... I forgot" I look down at my food and suddenly I'm not hungry anymore.

" Are you okay?" Wen asks softly. I nod but I know they know I'm lying. It becomes silent... " Is Lemonade MOuth Breaking up?..." i whisper which seems almost un-audible

" Why would you ask that?" Scott speaks up

" I just.. i mean.. So i went to get a Lemonade from Mel's and... Patty" I was cut off mid-stuttering when Stella scream " PATTY!?" I nod. Everyone seems just as surprised as Stella was.

" What did Patty do Olivia?" Charlie asks.

" Okay well she was all like rumors are going around about us breaking up and something big is gonna happen, I didn't listen anymore and thats when I walked away all confused.

" Why would she say we're breaking up? I mean we're having band practice after school right?" Mo added. We all nodded.

" Because it's Patty, i bet Ray put her up to this. She's only his little puppet." Stella muttered through clenched teeth.

" She didn't seem mean about it. She seemed like she cared, she even complimented my outfit... which was odd but still."

" … Oh Olivia, always seeing the good in people..." Charlie laughed. We all nodded at that. I mean he was telling the truth, I did. There's even a goodness in Ray, I know there is, it just hasn't been discovered yet.

" So... what do we do about it?" Scott asked.

" Nothing" I said but at the same time Stella said "Revenge" and we just gave each other looks as did the whole band. "What? we still don't know for sure what their up to if they're up to anything at all, let's just play it by ear and then we'll deal with it okay?" Stella looked like she was going to say something but didn't which I was thankful for because i didn't want to talk about anymore. We continued our lunch discussing song ideas and what to do for rehearsal and band related things. I caught Wen looking at me, he went pink and I just smiled at him, I can't really do anything else. I mean what you do if you caught your crush looking at you?

**Soooo what did you guys think? of course this is just an intro but i have many tricks up my sleeve, I'll also do other POVs from other characters. SOme things to look forward to is Ray trouble, Tour, hospital visits, heartbreak, foul language, rebellion... etc the usual XD I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... sadly, except my ideas! I might also make the characters a little OCC at times but I'll you all know when I do. OH and when they're writing songs, I'll give credits to the actual singers/groups that they belong to. Hope to see you all in the next chapter! **

**P.S. I don't really care if I get reviews or not, yeah I'd love feedback but I'm just happy my ideas can be shared, thats all! Later !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! I'm back ! I've come to a decision, I'll update at least 2-3 times a week. It will most likely be on the weekends because of school, being class president and then sports and then drama department, all that fun XD lol anyway I'm glad y'all have enjoyed it so far! BTW I have a lot of great ideas like I've stated in the summary but I can't find my way to get there so these first few chapters are gonna be a little off until I can figure out a good way to really hit this story off. Remember it's rated T for a reason! (language & situations!)**

**p.s. I don't own Lemonade Mouth just the plot and occasional OCC of characters :)**

_CHAPTER TWO_

_STELLA'S POV_

So the day was finally over, FINALLY. And i begin my strut to the auditorium. I still can't believe that I... I actually helped make this happen. Who would've thought ya know? ME. Of ALL people, I DID IT! I'm sooo proud of myself. And just to remind myself and everyone else, theres a Mel's Lemonade machine backstage and at the entrance XD SCORE!. It took awhile for Brennigan and the company of Turbo Blast to get it there but the school now has TWO sponsorships, Turbo Blast for the sports programs and Mel's for the music department. I mean I'm pretty sure its hard to say no to me, ME and Lemonade Mouth because we're like famous now. And I'm pretty sure Turbo Blast didn't want a lawsuit from Mel's and all... but anyway.

Speaking of Lemonade Mouth, I JUST LOVE OUR BAND. I mean who wouldn't though right? except Ray... jerkoff. Its so surreal at how I also helped pull us together, that extra push at Donte's and then the extra extra push at the Bash then for the extra extra extra push... going to the holding cell and then the final push Rising Star! Almost every single event we were close to giving up but most of the time I got our spirits up. Except at the Bash when Wen cheered up Olivia.. their disgusting. They need to fuck and live happily ever after already, there so oblivious i just wanna smack both of them upside the head.

I grab a my second Lemonade and take a sip. _Where are they? _Their usually here by now... Ehh oh well I'm okay with my thoughts and my life. My life's not terrible and it's not normal and I love it. I can see it now, 13 little letters in a big sign over the whole country! Billboards, signs, flyers, tour tickets, t-shirts, bracelets, everything! I can just feel that we're gonna be big, were practically almost there! I'm pulled from my rockstar daydream by Scott entering. He's not all that bad, we get along great actually. The whole rockstar thing ya know? He was like awesome in Mudslide Crush, total rocker. We just clicked once he helped us with Rising Starr, man was I thankful.. even though I'd never really say it out loud.

" Where is everyone?" He asked

" I was just about to say the same thing. Where's Mo?"

"She was with Olivia last I saw her." Then the door opened.

" SPeaking of Mo.. there she is now" I respond

" What about Mo?" Wen asked as he entered off stage left.

" OH, i was just saying where everyone could have been but ya know don't have to worry about that anymore." I respond answering their confused faces.

"Hey Sco" Mo greeted him with a peck on the cheek. He responded something in her ear and went all mushy and i looked away not really caring for the PDA.

" Hey Olivia, write any new songs yet? I saw you with your songbook in Math" Wen started

" Oh, no. Like I said, plenty of tunes and melodies but no words.." she replied disappointed.

" DOn't worry about Liv, I'm sure we could get one down today." I added She nodded then took out her song book and motioned for Wen. He followed obviously. They were about to start but then we heard a crash backstage and we all popped our heads in the direction and Charlie appeared with a broken drumstick and him holding his ankle hopping into view.

" What did you do now?" I asked rolling my eyes once again at his antics.

" Oh, ya know. Being me." He smiled faintly.

" Come here, let me look." Mo rushed. Here she goes, being all motherly. " Nevermind don't move, I'm coming. No wait, I'll go get the nurse, DON'T MOVE!" she practically ordered.

" I'M FINE MO!... MO... and she's gone" CHarlie shouted.

" Well that wouldn't happened if you weren't all..." Olivia stated pointed at him.

" Ehh but you guys still love me, right?"

" Maybe a little to much Char" She smiled back. She went over to him and he took a seat at the chair Wen brought over. She gestured for another chair and got one. She put his foot on it and pulled his jeans up. Then stopped.

" What?" Scott asked

" I have to take off his shoe.." She was cut off by all of us screaming NO " Well we have to do something... it could be seriously hurt" she finished.

" Ugh... but it'll stink sooo bad!" I whined. She gave me a stern look and pointed off the stage. I reluctantly agreed and went to the back of the seats. Turns out Wen and Scott didn't want to smell it either and followed. I put my thumbs up as if i was screaming ALL GOOD. PROCEED. She turned around and took the shoe off and looked unaffected surprisingly, his shoes stink. Charlie was barefoot and looked like he winced, I don't know. Turns out the auditorium is larger than I thought.

There are musicians hung up all around the back wall and we all start looking at them. Shakira, Green Day, Taylor Swift, Green Day, Beyonce, Snoop Dogg, Madonna, Toby Keith, Britney Spears, Cee-Lo Green, Michael Jackson with the Jackson and another with Janet Jackson , Black Eyed Peas and Eminem. It just went on and on. We were all speechless. My idol, Britney Spears, she does whatever she wants and rocks at it. She doesn't necessarily care what people think of her and her music still rocks. Then Janet Jackson, she's a performer.. phew. I just wish their were more female guitarists y'know? But there is Orianthi, she was a lead guitarist in Michael Jackson tour, she can shred..!

" Woah.." I finally muttered.

" I know right! Look! Snoop Dogg, Eminem Black Eyed Peas. Those guys are amazing. True rappers..." Wen spoke

" Well that's only because their rappers Wen" I stated

" True true but they're my idols."

" Black Eyed Peas don't rap? There a band.?" Scott added

" Will. . raps along with the other guy I can't think off the top of my head. We could be just like them. They're a band. We're a band. They have a rapper. I'm a rapper. All kinda fits if you ask me." We nodded

" Point. But look, Green Day. Billie Joe Armstrong kills at guitar. Then look Coldplay, Jonny Buckland he's awesome too. OH Look! Theres Radiohead, Jonny Greenwood. And here's The Beatles! " Scott pointed like a kid in the candy store. Who knew he really loved music. I nodded in admiration. I just learned new things about my bandmates that i probably should have known. I mean I should know what music they like for christmas presents XD.

" Where's Charlie?" Mo arrived with the nurse finally. We all pointed to the stage and led the nurse to him. We started talking about all the great people and groups on the huge walls all around the auditorium.

" What have you guys been up to since I was playing Doctor?" Olivia finally joined us.

" Yeah you guys seem very interested on the walls, what's up?" Mo added helping a limped Charlie.

" Well have you looked at the walls lately?" I questioned. They looked around and didn't get where I was getting at. " Look at all the artists" Their mouths made an O look then Scott ruined it by asking if charlie was okay.

" Yeah I'm fine it's just bruised, It should be better by tomorrow. Sorry"

" Nah it's cool, I wasn't really feeling practice today anyway" Mo jumped

" But don't you use the other foot for the bass drum?" I questioned because I really wanted to practice.

" Yes but I use THIS foot for the high-hat" _Damn... _

" Okay whatever" I said kinda annoyed

Olivia was still trying to get the point I was trying to make than it looked like a lightbulb went on. "OHHHH" she said running to a picture.

" What ?" Mo asked confused

" It's TAYLOR SWIFT!" she squealed. " And Toby Keith. And Beyonce, and Shakira and Cee-Lo !"

" WHy do you like them?" I said a little harsher than intended

" WHY? Well Taylor Swift wrote every single one of her songs, became famous and is still level headed and didn't let being famous get to her. I admire that. Then there's Toby. Oh Toby... his style is hilarious. I mean he wrote about a Red Solo Cup for crying out loud ! His sense of humor is contagious. Beyonce has an angelic voice that ranges everywhere on the scale, i get a lot of vocals from studying her. Shakira is a fantastic performer, I wish i could be like that instead of constantly shy..."

" You'll get better at performing Olivia, we know you can do it. What about Cee-Lo?" Charlie spoke up

" Cee-Lo has a great attitude, his range his superb . Then everyone loves him, kids loves him for The Muppets. And then Adults love him because he's just well amazing. I want to have attractions to all ages ya know?" She finished. We all nodded, her taste in music is very different. Like Country Pop-ish.

" Well that's different"

" How do you mean?"

" I already know Scott is like a Rock head, then Stella pretty sure has the similar idea. I can assume Wen likes rappers well because he raps and then I like gospel and soulful music like Adele, Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston then you who is like country- pop and pop." MO explained

" I was thinking the same thing... the country-pop thing Olivia" I commented she like read my mind. Everyone was just standing there astonished at how different we are. " Well aren't we a different bunch" I joked. I got some snickers. "what about you Charlie?"

"What about me?"

" DO you see anyone up there you like?"

" All of them" He replied simply

" WHat? How?" Wen spoke up

" Well I'm a drummer, i take the sound from everyone, I mean I'm just a beat, really"

" You're more than a beat Char" Olivia firmly stated but he just shrugged.

" i know that but i don't need one, I'm my own artist. I'm a drummer, I don't really sing except More Than A Band and when we shout in Here We Go" we were all silent trying to get what he was saying.

" DO you want a song char?' She whispered

" I mean.. well.. I don't want to be ..like a burden.. I mean i don't really care... I don't know... I don't want to look dumb BC I'm a drummer ya' know?" he sounded confused at his own words.

Olivia stopped him mid-stuttering " Charlie, you're getting a song. I just need to know your tone and range"

" But I don't even know that"

" Well, We'll figure it out" She finished, I personally never seen Olivia so .. so.. determined. It looked like her mind was racing. "I got it. Let's go." She ran to the stage and scribbled everything. But it looked like a blob on paper. We rushed to the stage and waited for directions from our brilliant songwriter who just wrote a song in literally nanoseconds.

" Okay hold on let me write these down..." We waited for about five minutes while she wrote neater. We were all silent trying to figure out how charlie was going to play drums and sing.

"Done. Okay Charlie come here" He did and he was handed a paper " Sing it acappella"

" Right now?"

" yes. Right now."

" Your joking."

"I could not be more serious"

" You've gotta be kidding."

" You wanted a song, you got one. Now sing."

" Okay what part?"

Just the first 3 lines then we'll come in"

"uhmmm How are we gonna come in if we don't even know what you wrote?" I interrupted still in shock. She ignored me and went to the drum set.

" What are you doing?" Mo asked what we were all thinking.

" About to play drums"

"What? SInce when?" we all said different but similar things at the same time.

" For a while.. continue CHarlie"

" Woah woah woah. You expect us for Charlie to sing three lines you wrote, your going to come in on drums then we're just going to magically figured it out and make a song?" I Interrupted again.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Charlie asked offended.. _Shit... _" I mean it's just different, that's all."

" well I know Charlie can do it. And no, just don't do anything yet." Olivia responded. We were all hesitant but agreed i mean, Olivia is pretty hardcore right now. Then Charlie started singing...

_I'm At a Payphone Trying to Call Home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Then Olivia started a beat... _Damn.. who fucking knew Olivia could play a set. _Charlie looked at Olivia as if to continue and she nodded.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me_

Olivia stopped playing the drum set, stood up, went to Charlie and gave him a huge hug while we were standing there with our mouths open.

" Close your mouth dearies, you'll get flies."

" Holy..." Wen started

" Shit..." Scott finished

" CHarlie that was so... different, I never knew you sang like that!" Mo blubbered. He blushed and shrugged.

" Scott." Olivia addressed

" yeah?"

"You can play set right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because your going to play it for this song."

" Wait, what? Me?"

"Yes you. Come on I'll tell you the beat." A very confused Scott went to the set and we all followed curiously wondering if Scott could really play drums. Scott took a seat then Olivia began a beat. Scott got it like immediately and added more, not as good as Charlie but he was impressive.

" Wen come here" Olivia stated next. We followed once again except Scott trying to remember what he was told. Olivia began saying the melody like " do, do, do, do," but in like pitches and she started humming. I don't know, I didn't understand but Wen did, obviously. they just complete each other... stupid turds. Wen, thinking he got it tried it but she shook her head viciously and she did it again. They were like that for a good time then he finally got it.

Satisfied she moved to Mo and did " bum bum bum, dum dumdum dum" and all, I don't know, Bass talk i guess. They worked for a minute or so and Mo got it. She came over to me.. _Oh Joy _. She went all "la la la ladada laaa la" and i was all like "wwwwhhaaaaaa?" So she grabbed a guitar and played it, aaahhhh more sense. I got it immediately and did my Stellafiededness all on it, she approved it. She also told me that she'll signal me when to make one strum and to hold it then to come back in with the pattern.

She grabbed an xylophone and made a starry noise and sounded super nice, I'll admit i don't know what she was using it for but I trusted her. we were all practicing our own parts individually so we sounded like a mess.

She stopped us and looked at Charlie with the paper in his shaking hand and nodded he nodded back... sorta. She reminded everyone when to come in like Wen was first then Scott then the rest of us. She also told us that this would be a "guy only" song. Scott and Wen didn't look very happy about that considering they didn't even know the words and Mo and I were kinda upset about that, we liked singing.

" Look guys, I know it's different but I think our fans would love it. they get a new songs, new style, we show them more of our talent by doing different instruments and Wen's new rap. And if the whole "guy song" doesn't work out we'll jump in, but only on my okay and we can't go overboard okay?" she looked at all of us individually. She was serious.

" WHAT?" Wen shouted surprised. " A RAP? I WAS NOT INFORMED.I could have been working on one when you were working with everyone else.!"

" Wen, just spit it" she replied less firm. He huffed.

" I'll try." he confessed

" Wen, once you get the storyline, you'll know what to say, trust me."

" I trust you." He nodded and she smiled... GAG

" Scott you don't have to do a lot of singing but like join in on the chorus, same with you Wen" They nodded.

Underlining = CHARLIE _ITALICS = SCOTT ADDS HARMONY_ **BOLD = WEN** Standard Writing = All Boys ALL CAPS = ADD INSTRUMENTS WITH "()" CHARLIE

I'm at a payphone trying to call home _( ADD WEN/PIANO & OLIVIA/X-PHONE)_

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

(ADD SCOTT/DRUM)

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

(ADD WEN STEADY BEAT)

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

_CHARLIE W/SCOTT BACKUP HARMONY_

(ADD EVERYONES INSTRUMENT)

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you _**(yoouuu)**

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this _**(thiiiss)**

_All those fairytales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

(ADD STELLA SINGLE STRUM)

CHARLIE

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care **(yeaaahh)**

I know I've said it before,

But all of our bridges burned down

(ADD WEN SINGLE HOLD)

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise **(paradise)**

-All Boys-

(EVERYONE NORMAL BEAT)

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

_**{WEN}**_

(ADD BASS DRUM W/SNARE)

**Man, oh that's it**

**I'll be out spending all this money**

**While you're sitting round wondering**

**Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**

**Made it from the bottom**

**Now when you see me I'm stunning,**

**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

**Telling me the chances I blew up**

**Or whatever you call it,**

**Switch the number to my phone**

**So you never could call it,**

**Don't need my name on my shirt,**

**You can tell it I'm ballin.**

**Swish, what a shame could have got picked**

**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**

**So you talk about who you see at the top**

**Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.**

**Phantom pulled up valet open doors**

**Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**

**Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**

**That little piece of dirt with you.**

(EVERYONE JOINS)

_CHARLIE + SCOTT HARMONY_

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two? **(ohhhhh)**

- All Boys-

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick **(ssiickkk)**

(EVERYONE STOPS)

CHARLIE

Now I'm at a payphone...

" That. was. AMAZING.! I knew you guys could do it!" Olivia exclaimed. She really is amazing.

" What's more amazing is that you wrote that in 30 seconds... literally. And came up with the beat and everything." Wen added

" I even more amazing is that we just came out of our comfort zone, look at us we're all different at spots and such." Mo added

" What's even more amazing at that is that Wen just spitted all that out." Scott added

" Yes, granted they were all amazing but I think what topped it off was Charlie's voice" I stated. Everyone literally ran to CHarlie when I said that with congratulations and OMGs and compliments. None of us saw that coming. Not even Charlie himself. He shrugged again and said it was nothing... typical Charlie.

" Ehh yeah yeah whatever, I'm starving." Charlie stated clearly done with being the center of attention. Everyone agreed.

" Donte's?" Wen said. We didn't even get a response when Olivia said "tag you're it!" at Charlie then ran off. Being Charlie he chased after her. We all laughed and followed suit. Eventually we ran ourselves to Donte's with Wen being it. We got inside, he almost tagged me when I said "Table! BASE" out of breathe. He huffed while we all laughed and sat down starving. Our usual waiter came by, Hunter. He has Cocoa brown hair with a hairstyle like ray except it wasn't gelled up with greenish brown eyes (which were really cool) and slightly tan skin.

" What'll it be?"

" The usual" we all replied in unison. He nodded and went off. Our usual 1 medium with 1/2 cheese with orange Fanta(for olivia) and the other half sausage with (for Wen)... how convenient. 1 large pepperoni for Charlie with root beer, Mo with tea and lemon and Scott with Coca-cola then 1 small pizza with onion and water for me. I'm so different XD. Our food arrived and Hunter always gave me mine last with a cheesy pizza pick-up line or something silly and stupid. He has a great sense of humor, we're really good friends in school. He went back to work. We started talking and laughing and being ourselves as usual. We ate until we were full, as usual. Got our leftovers, which there always is. Paid, which is always $20 then left. On our way out though was someone who was definitely going kill our good time. -_-

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Because I certainly did. Who do you think is gonna kill their fun mood? AGAIN I haven't gotten to my main plot, I'm still trying to figure out how to lead up to the devastation soon to come XD anyway they wrote another song AKA Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa. I wanted them(lemonade mouth) to do something different and i haven't seen any other writers do the only boy things. I also don't know if scott can really sing or not but in my story he's a good harmonizer, nothing big though. I don't own Lemonade MOuth Or Payphone by Maroon 5. I think I went OCC here when I was mentioning who liked what artist and when Olivia was writing/ doing the whole song oh and when Olivia played the drums YEAH SHE'S DIFFERENT. I felt like these artists just fit with the characters on their style ya know? I tried to add some comedy in there as well if yall noticed. Charlie is just a bunch of fun right? XD -shruggs- LOL in my mind he's very laid back but once you get him wound up he's like a toddler after intaking A LOT of sugar. Review if you want, I'm glad I got such good feedback after the 1st chapter. Not to gloat or anything but I'm pretty proud of myself XD Anyways, hopefully I'll update tomorrow and most definitely next week, see you then! -Alethea13**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHARLIE POV

We walk out of Dante's about to go home when we spot Ray approaching us. WTF DOES HE WANT NOW?

"Hey Lemonheads"

"what do you want Beech?" Stella muttered.

" I don't want anything. I was on my way to Dante's and HAPPENED to run into you guys. Duh. Anyways you guys know Jules and Patty." He gestured to them. They were okay looking but NEVER EVER will I be attracted to them. Ever. Mo looked like she was gonna kill Jules from what happened a few weeks ago when she and Scott were having some problems. Scott wasn't very pleased with seeing Jules. Then again he never is. Good for him.

" yeah... I'm sure that's it.." Wen stated unconvinced. Ray rolled his eyes but there was some guys behind us that eyed us like we were a meal. I think he noticed mine and Olivias stare and smirked

" Oh you guys know Brock & Rock, right?" He gestured to the two very large, buff teens. They were twins obviously... with short buzz cut black hair with dark brown eyes. They were pale, like sickly pale which made them all more the scarier. They looked mean and meant business.

" No, actually I don't . What are they? Your bodyguards?" Stella spat. I love how she's not afraid to tell anyone what she thinks, especially ray and his "friends". They stared daggers at her. But she didn't back down she never does.

" ACTUALLY. There in my band since we lost a very valuable guitarist lately. " she shot back glancing at scott

" well it looks like you guys are doing just fine now, now if you'll excuse us we're trying to leave." Scott stated staring at Ray trying to get by. But Rock & brock closed the open space. " I asked politely. Excuse me." Scott stared

" Just Remember Lemonheads, you may think you're at the top of the chain. But your not. I still rule Mesa High, and I'm not Gonna let some wannabes get in my way." Ray stated then motioned for his "posse" to follow him. While we stood there watching them enter Dantes.

" I. Hate. Him." Stella broke the silence.

" well there goes our fun day.." Olivia whispered. I went to take a step then got a shot of pain in my leg. I guess from playing tag on the way here was a bad idea because now I'm paying for it. Damn...

Olivia came over and helped me stay on my feet. I gave her a side hug and said "let's go somewhere, I don't feel like getting a lecture from my parents on being safe at the moment."

" Okay, let's go to my place." Stella stated. We all nodded our heads and made our way to Stella's in silence with a very tense guitarist. The walk there was tense for a while until Olivia spoke.

" WHat do you think that was about ?"

" WHo knows with Ray.." Wen answered sticking close to her.

" Maybe it was a warning" I stated

" Well duh, obviously he wants something and expects us to give it to him." Stella spat.

" He probably wants us to lay low so he can continue being the top of the food chain, like we're competition." Scott spoke up.

" SHould we though? You guys saw those two dudes, they'd probably kill us." Mo whispered.

" No." Stella answered.

" No?" I asked.

" No. Are we gonna let Ray push us around? Right when we're getting heard he's wants to silence us because we're competition?! Damn straight were competition! We have two totally different mindsets! It's the whole reason we made this band! We wanted to be heard ! And we got noticed. What do you think would happen if we stop now? Things end up the way they were? Uhmm no, I'm not letting that happen. You saw our school! Those kids needed help because they were afraid to! We mean something to them! We are their voice." Stella shouted. We were all silent taking in Stella's viewpoint.

" She's right." I broke the silence. "I mean, I was expected to be just like Tommy. If I never met you guys, I'd still be lying to my parents that I was on the soccer team. Ever since then, I can be myself, not someone I'm not."

" Charlie's right, Me of all people should be thankful for what has happened to us." Olivia added, we all nodded, she did have a sad life. If it wasn't for the band she'd still be alone..

" If it wasn't for detention, I'd still hate Sydney. My dad would've never gotten married and my social life would've gotten worse... Oh god.. thanks guys, really." Wen mentioned as we laughed. Wen's social life, worse. He was like the weird kid in the back who ate his jackets string things.

" Ray is just trouble, he framed me. The whole Jules thing, that was probably the worse thing in my life. I lost Mo and thought i would never get her back.." Scott admitted as Mo looked all sappy and kissed him on the cheek.

" It's true, we probably never done Rising Star if we called it quits because Brennigan shut us down, but we kept on. Plus, it made me realize that my life was a lie. I was pretending and faking my whole life to everyone, including my family. I say we get a little louder." Mo added.

" Mo just went from sappy to deranged. I'm in if Mo's in. She's usually the one who makes us think of our options first" Olivia laughed.

" HEY! I'm NOT deranged!" We all laughed at mo's defensiveness.

" So it's decided." Stella finished. We nodded. " Goood because I'm in the mood for marshmallows. Charlie, got some? Of course you do because if not I'd cry then kill you"

I laughed, I always has marshmallows, they were delicious. We end up at my house and I jump the porch steps and unlock the door. Stella practically ran to the kitchen as we all sat in the living room. Wen grabbed the remote and put on Criminal Minds. We all are like obsessed with that show.

" Sooo, I grabbed every kind of marshmallow you own. Anyone want any?" Stella said with her arms full of marshmallow bags.

" Geez Stella, you're gonna run me dry!"

She just shrugged and threw the bag at me.

"I'm gona go get a drink, anyone else?"

" Coke"

" "

" !"

"Pepsi!"

"Grape Fanta!"

" MARSHMALLOWS!"

" THEY ALL HAD TO BE DIfFERENT? Ugh..." Olivia huffed and went to the kitchen.

" So what's on?" STella asked.

" Criminal Minds, what else?" Scott answered not understanding our obsession. He doesn't hate the show but it's not his favorite either.

" Oh hush it you ole fart."

" Offended!' Scott pretended as he put his hand to his heart.

" What episode is up next?"

" The Big Game" Wen answered as he got comfortable.

" I haven't seen that one yet." i added

" None of us have, it's a repeat from 2007 from season two. It's kinda old." Wen replied. Olivia walked in and handed us our drinks. " Where's yours?"

" Where do you think?" she answered slyly.

" The microwave" we said in unison. Olivia has this odd obsession of Hot chocolate with milk, not water, it HAS to be milk or she won't drink it. And it has to be in a 7-11 container with some design on it.

" WIth milk?" Stella giggled

" DUH"

" Why never water?" Scott questioned. Olivia gasped jokingly.

" Why, milk just so happens to bring the flavor out more and gives it a full taste."

" Psh...please, it tastes the same" Mo joked

" Not Uh ! Have you ever had it with milk?"

" No..."

" Well then don't mock it then" We all laughed as the microwave beeped

" I believe your hot chocolate is waiting for you Liv" I said. She nodded and rushed off.

" What time is it?" Mo asked

" Uhmmm, about 7:45, The new one comes on at 8" Wen answered. MO nodded. Olivia came back in with her hot chocolate and sat next to Wen.

" So, Brennigan asked me something the other day, I forgot to tell you guys during lunch." Stella broke the silence

" WHich was...?" Olivia asked

" he wants us to perform at the Blizzard Ball in January."

" Really? You'd think after the last one he'd never let us perform again." Mo added

" Ehh well, we're popular now so I guess he wants publicity or something for the school" Stella replied.

" Well publicity for the school means publicity for us, I say we do it." Wen points out.

" Yeah me too." I add, we all start agreeing. Except Olivia.

" i agree too, I think I can handle it, but did he ask Mudslide Crush?"

" I don't really know, why?"

" Ray.. He'll be pretty mad."

" Ehh so what, he'll get over it... eventually." Scott assured

" Alright, I'll do it."

" Then it's settled. Oh and have you guys checked out our fanpage? People really want to hear from US. I think we should make our own pages and stuff."

" Like what?" I asked

" I don't know, our own Facebook page, iTunes so we can sell new music and just a plain ole Lemonade MOuth page. The people really want us."

" I think we should, give it back to the fans. We'll be able to communicate with the fans and all, see what they want, opinions on new music and such." Olivia added.

" The boys could put it together, Scott's good with technology." Mo added

' Wen could design it, he came up with our logo and how it should be drawn and stuff." I added. We all nodded excited for our site.

" SH SHHH SHhH, It's starting" Mo freaked. I Turned off the lights and Wen turned it up.

OLIVIA'S POV

It started and it was really good, as usual it was their eighth season! I remember when they first started. How Hotch lost his wife, Morgan getting beat up, Prentiss "dying" and Gideon leaving because of like insecurity. This is truly an awesome show. Except this episode it showed that Reid has a secret girlfriend who has a stalker. At the very end they were talking and she went " Bye, love you" and hung up leaving Reid flabbergasted. Mo automatically went "Awwwwe" and Stella demands to know who she is because she's "trouble".

" She doesn't seem all that bad. She just has a stalker, I don't blame them being so awkward towards each other." I stated

" No you watch, something gonna happen and it's gonna bite them all in the ass, watch..." she stared at the tv screen. I looked at Wen for help.

" Well i think if I was in this situation, the girl being afraid I'd be the exact same way Reid reacted. I mean it seems like he fell hard and doesn't know what to do with himself." Wen tried to explain.

" Sounds like someone we know..." Scott oddly. Everyone laughed except me and Wen.

" Oh come on!... Nevermind" Charlie yelled at us and we still gave blank faces.

"Who.? DO I know them?" I asked

" Yeah..." Mo exaggerated longley. I looked at Wen and he looked away quickly. _What is going on .!? _Everyone looked at me like i knew something...

" I .. uh .. lost?" They all bursted out laughing and I felt Wen sigh in relief next to me. _Awkkwaaarrdd. _I stood up and walked to the kitchen, I need to think. As I stood it got quiet, I looked back and they looked at me blankly, I shook my head and kept walking. I opened my fridge and just stared in it. _Did I miss something? Why are they acting all weird._

MO POV

" GUYS!" I whispered shouted at them

" What!?" They all said back.

" I'm just gonna go... use the bathroom.." WEn whispered.

" Wait Wen..." I started but he was gone.

"Way to go stupids.."

" We didn't mean it, I mean being as smart as she is she's not very observant." Stella said

" Don't metal with those two! You know how shy Wen is. He'll tell her when he's ready!"

" He needs our help Mo... he said so himself five minutes ago!" Charlie argued

" He also said IF." I countered

" Mo, you and I both know he needs it." Scott said

" -sighs- I know, but just let me them have their moments of awkwardness okay? If it he doesn't do anything in the next few weeks we'll help out okay?" I countered.

" Fine, whatever, sure" They all replied upset.

" Now someone go make sure Olivia's okay, she seemed really confused."  
" Nooooo, really?" STella said.

" For that, you have the honors to go ."

" What?!"

" NOW"

" FIne... geesh." She muttered as she got up and went in the kitchen direction.

" I'll go get Wen then..." Charlie volunteered.

" Good, I didn't have to yell at you then"

" Wouldn't want that" he said walking out as Scott laughed.

" WHat are you looking at ?" I asked Scott

" You . And all your bossyness "

" I am not bossy! ... I'm just assertive."

" Whatever you say, love of my life " He said as I sat down next to him.

" Oh shut up, you hunk of meat." I replied as I layed my head on his shoulder.

" Why thank you, I do go to the gym."

" Shut. Up." I smiled

Stella's POV

Stupid Mo... STupid Olivia... Stupid Wen.. Why can't they just get it on and live happily ever after already?! I'm not good with these things. Mo can deal with feelings and nonsense. I see the fridge door open _Olivia... _

" What are you doing.?" I asked

" Oh nothing... getting a drink."

" But you hot cocoa is out there." I pointed to the living room.

" Oh.. yeah. I needed a snack, Yeah.. a snack."

" Oh thats it." I grabbed her by the shoulders and got in her face. " Olivia! Pay attention!"

" I.. I.. am."

" Then whats getting at ya ?"

" I don't know.."

" Yes, you do."

" I think... I don't understand... What's going on?"

" Go on... Theres a lot going on. Touring, writing songs..."

" What just happened. In there" she pointed tot he living room.

" Oh... that"

" Yeah. That. What were you guys laughing at?" I stayed silent. " Tell me now."

" Alright alright. We were laughing at what Wen said."

" What about it?"

" It just explained a whole situation perfectly."

" What situation.?"

" An awkward relationship thats happening in real life."

" Between who?"

" Om my gawwwd! This is hopeless."

" What's helpless?"

" How can you be so smart but yet still so dumb?!"

" DUmb?! ME? How am I dumb?!"

" How can you NOT notice!?"

" Notice what !"

" THAT WEN HAS LIKED YOU SINCE WE STARTED THIS BAND AND YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO NOTICE"

"... what"

" Oh my.. WEN . LIKES . YOU . A LOT ."

_FUCK...What did I do..._

CHARLIE'S POV

" Dude, are you okay?" I found Wen sitting outside the bathroom on the floor with his elbows on his knees.

" No"

" Dr. Charlie at your service."  
He laughed at my impression and nodded his head. " OKay, Dr. Charlie. How long have you known?"

" A while..."

" How long...?"

" SInce Detention..."

" Seriously..?"

" Yeah, it's really obvious bro..."

" That obvious huh?"

" Yeah, it's pretty bad."

" Who all knows?"

" Everyone."

" Except her."

" Except her."  
" What do I do?"

" Well, I'll tell you what you shouldn't do. What you shouldn't do is wait any longer. You gotta tell her, talk to her or something. It's been like.. months."

" I don't know how.."

" C'mon it can't be that bad."

" Mo rejected you..." I went silent. " Sorry"

" Nahh it's okay. I kinda knew it to though. I guess I just needed her to tell me or I'd still be obsessed over her."

" You broke 3 of your fingers Charlie."

" I was young !" He laughed, even though it happened not too long ago and was pretty funny now that I think about it. I broke fingers, over a girl. I was down under, a lot. " Ehh.. what could it hurt to try? You said so yourself at Donte's when we decided to form a band. "" Say you'll tryyy""." He nodded seeming to get my point.

" I'm just scared I'll be rejected."

" Bro, no offense but she will reject you if you don't do something now. A lot of guys at school are starting to notice her now, I mean she's hot bro." He looked at me bewilderedly.

" Chill out, not my type Wendell"

He gave me a cold stare, I used his full name. " But I thought she was beautiful when no one noticed her."

" Well, What are you waiting for? Go tell her that and she'll definitely be yours."

" Okay, I will." He finally agreed. I went to reply when I heard Stella.

" WEN . LIKES . YOU . A LOT ."

I look over at Wen and he went pure pale. _Damn it Stella, I had him to. He was gonna tell her. FFFUUUUUU_

MO'S POV

" WEN . LIKES . YOU . A LOT ."

_UH OH, STELLA WHAT DID YOU DO!_

" That can't be good" Scoot whispered in my hair. I nodded " We should probably go check it out." I nodded again. But before I was able to get up, Olivia walked in.

" Olivia." I started

" Don't . Even ." She said as she walked out.

" SHIT." Stella said walking in.

" What did you do that for! " Charlie walked in furious.

" What ?" Stella said. Before Charlie could respond however, Wen walked in looking like a ghost.

" Where is she?"

" Right here" Charlie pointed at Stella

" Not her, Olivia."

" Uhh.. She walked out" Scott answered.

" And you didn't go after her?"

" we thought you were" Scott replied

" Well I'm not" He stated as he got his jacket and went to the kitchen.

" Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

" Away from here."

" You can't!" STella yelled.

" Shut it Stella, I'm going for a walk." He said as he went out the back door.

" DAMMIT. You just had to yell it for the whole world to hear, didn't you Stella?" Charlie began. " I had gotten to the point where Wen AGREED to confront Olivia about his feeling. He was getting up to go talk to her and then we hear your shouting doing it for him!"

" He was! AWWEE You got through to him! ANd he was gonna do it by himself too !" I blabbered.

" Yeah, he was. But now he can't because she already did." he pointed to stella.

" How was I suppose to know?!" Stella yelled.

" You shouldn't have to. I said we would wait until Wen did something and then we'd interven.!" I yelled

" Everyone needs to calm down." Scott breathed.

" How can we calm down when we practically ruined their somewhat relationship. You know Olivia, she could go into hiding or something and then Wen would be all mopey. This affects all of us, including our band!" I countered furiously. It became silent when everyone realized our band might be over.

" This is bad. This is very very bad!" Charlie began.

" I know! No tour, no interviews, no anything!" Stella started.

" Stella !" We yelled at her.

" I mean... we need to fix this."

" No . YOU need to fix this." I told her.

" Me ?"

" Yes you." i replied. SHe huffed . " Why me?"

" you did this, that's why." Scott agreed.

" But we're a band, we do things together."

" Not this time Stell. You have to do this. Wen probably lost your trust and Olivia is probably an emotional wreck." Charlie added.

" Which is why Mo should go to Olivia.I couldn't take it anymore and just told her. I'm not emotional. It's all MO's fault anyway. She told me to go to her in the first place."

" My fault!? I didn't know you were gonna go and cause all this !" I yelled furiously. I felt Scott pick me up.

" Stella fix this. I'm taking her somewhere else before she kills you" Scott said as i beat his back and was carried away.

" You better do something, if you tear this band apart. I can't even go there it's too painful. " Charlie said as he walked away.

Stella began to think...da_mmit. I can't live without Lemonade Mouth. To think we were all fine 30 minutes ago.. _

**HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER . MORE DRAMA AND "INCIDENTS" TO COME VERY VERY SOON! ALSOO SORRY IT'S LATE BUT i WAS ALSO WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFIC, "THE VIKING GAMES" WHICH IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN HUNGER GAMES & HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. I'VE GOTTEN SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK ON ALL MY STORIES. THANKS SO MUCH ! I MIGHT JUST UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK TO MAKE UP FOR IT, BUT NO PROMISES. LOTS OF LOVE**

**P.S. SORRY FOR ERROS.! A LOT OF IDEAS GOING THROUHG THE HEAD AND FINGERS AREN'T FAST ENOUGH! LOL & I . OWN . NOTHING .**

**-ALETHEA13**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

WEN'S POV

I was so embarrassed. Yeah, I think Olivia is pretty... okay maybe more than that. Beautiful? I don't know why she always downgrades herself. I mean she's a lead singer of a band, has everything she needs and still has this shield she hides behind. I don't even know the whole story of her, her dad, her mom. But I don't care, it won't change how I see her. She's still the same ole Olivia that I love... SHIT. Okay maybe I Do love her but I'm not sure considering she ran out when it was told. I'm still pissed because it wasn't me who told her, it was Stella. But at least she knows now. I would go find her but I wouldnt know what to say. _Oh hey, what Stella said was sure. I like you, alot. Wanna go out? _I can't so that and act like everything is okay. I know better, she'll want an explanation.

As I'm thinking I end up at the cemetary. I'm not sure what I'm doing here so I walk in anyways... which is probably illegal considering its really late. Then it hits me, my mom is somewhere in here. **(Im not 100% sure his mom is dead but I figured Id incorporate her, shes gonna be important in Wens decision making alot) **So, I suppose I forget about my girl problems for a minute and look for my moms name. It seems like forever but I do find her. _Allyson Marie Gifford. A lovely women, wife, mother and above all. A beautiful heart, inside and out. _**( I made up her name, btw )** I read it maybe a hundred times before I do anything else. I realize my feet are going numb from standing so long so I sit down and lean against the tombstone on my back. I still dont say anything, just observing. I see a couple trees, dead of course, being that its winter. But there is this ONE tree that still has brushery, An Evergreen. I know for a fact they survive through winter, always fighting, in their genes.

I stare at it a little more and I remember a summer day. I was with Olivia. The rest of the gang were out getting snowballs for us, Olivia forgot her bag at the park so I offered to go with her and we'd catch up with them in a few. She got her bag but went in the oppostie direction of the band. So naturally, I stopped and question.

Her only reply was "I found inspiration" At that moment I knew she just wrote a new billboard buster hit. She sat down by the tree, under the shade and took out her songbook and wrote furiously. I sat down beside her tried to glance at her soon to be master piece. She jerked it away playfully and said, "Its not ready yet, chill out for a minute" and smile. I rolled my eyes and reached for it anyway. She started ramballing that if she didn't finish writing she'd forget it. I shrugged, she'd just write another hit soon after anyways. She managed to finish the song and handed it over, I read over it then looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"How do you do it?"

" DO what?"

"Write these.

" I dont know, I just do." she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and handed it back.

" Where did that come from?"

" WHen I realized I forgot my bag. I saw a couple arguing. I stopped and listened, I didn't mean to but they were just so loud, ya know?" I nodded for her to continue.

" They both looked to be about 20, not a day over 25 though. She was accusing him of cheating, he denied obviously. He started ramballing on how it should wait until they got home. She yelled ' So you can go on a rampage in peace !' he just shoved her away from him and continued walking away. But she followed, naturally She yelled ' You know what? I'm done! I'll go find someone better than you, we might've been able to make it work but Ive finally seen exactly who you are! The scars youve given me made me realize we couldve had it all but I'm done trying so goodbye William !' Then she stormed off and I couldn't help but see this fire in her. Like she was relived but upset at the same time. The guy was still standing there as if realizing what he's done,but made no effort to go after her. Then thats when you asked to accompany me. Then BOOM, song."

I nodded in understanding. Love is usually the main technique in songs these dsays so its not surprising she found inspiration from a break up in the park. "Well let's hear it then."

" What?"

" Sing it. This is the perfect moment for you to sing it. You're never gonna feel this emotion again for the song. Just sing it."

" Are you nuts? We're in a park, with no music. You know my stage fright..." She whiuspered the last part.

" Alright then." i gto up and walked away.

" Where are you going?" She shouted after me.

" Just sit tight, I'll be right back." I left so she couldn't argue. I pulled out my phone and told the band to come back. They said they were on their way." _Perfect.._ I went back over to Olivia who was still standing there confused. Not to far away was a child with a piano at a park table with some of his friend. I didn't go to Olivia, I went to the boy.

" Escuse me."

" Uhm... yeah?" the boy started.

" May I borrow your keyboard?"

" Why?"

" OH MY GOSH, it's you !" one of the girls shreiked from the same table, probably about 12.

" Wait, who?" the boy asked her.

" Lemonade Mouth ! Your Wen! The pianist!" I couldn't help but smile.

" Thats me."

" Tyler! Give him your key board, I'm sure he'll give it back." His other friend agreed. " Maybe he could sign it or something."

" SURE, I do remember you know, I had a brain fart. here Wen !" Tyler handed me the keyboard with a huige smile. I pulled out a sharpie. They gave me odd looks but then I signed it "WEN" in fancy cursive that Ive been accustomed to being some what famous. They started freaking out. " I'll be right back" I told them and went back overt to Olivia.

" What are you doing?"

" Sing."

" Your joking..?"

" No, just do it, trust me." I said taking out my iPhone and motioned for the kid, Tyler to come here. I knelt on his leve;. " Do you mind recording us? Olivia just wrote a song and I can't help but want to record this moment. He nodded excidely. I showed him how it worked and walked over to his friends and waited for my signal. I walked back to Olivia.

" Come on, you can do this." I said as I was closer to her, accidentally of course. But she seemed to open up and hesitantly agreed.

" Uhm, okay. How is this gonna happen?"

" Olivia, do you trust me?"

She nodded, " Of course I do."

" Then sing."

" But what about the others,?" she tries changing the subject.

" Olivia, sing."

She nodded and began, finally. I nodded at the boy who put his thumb up.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship ****_[shit]_****bare**

_The band finally arrived and understood why I wanted them to rush. Charlie got immediatly into the zone and started banging on a trash can as a made up bass drum, pretty smart. Stella got into it too and pulled out her acoustic that is attached to her at the hip and played a steady 4x4 beat. _

**See how I leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch**

_I felt that this was a good time to joiin in and play, it seemed to fit in quite nicely_

**And it's bringing me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

_Mo decided to contribute and began to sing something in the background that sounded really good, go mo. Then Scott began to clap every other beat, i guess a mock snare. -Boom clap boom clap- like a back up beat with whatever Charlie was doing with his park resources for drums. _

_**-"()" is MO singing -**_

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**And you played it, to the beat**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_We started getting a crowd which was probably expected since we were like music geniuses making music in a park and sounding amazing. Ehhh were just that talented XD. The boy, Tyler looked like he knew what he was doing with my iPhone, like he records people all the time. _

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one on you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Make a home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**And you played it, to the beat**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**But you played it, with a beating**

_Scott began -boom clap boom clap- more upbeat and stella did a little solo, but completely loud but it was definatly audible._

**Throw your soul through every open door** (woah)

**Count your blessings to find what you look for** (woah)

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold** (woah)

**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow** (woah)

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**We could have had it all**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**It all, it all, it all**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**And you played it to the beat**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**But you played it**

**You played it**

**You played it**

**You played it to the beat.**

The crowd went nuts, there must have been at least a hundred bystanders now. Were we really that good? damn... Olivia looks like she just climbed mt. Everest. She looks so happy and stares at someone. I try to find who but I can't pinpoint who so I go over to the rest of the band and we gather in a hug.

People start to gather around us, congratulations, good job, a lot of compliments. We begin tallking to them. Some kids want us to show them, we do the best we can considering we're practically being mobbed. I get distracted so easily. I Love our fans. I look up and everyone else is talking to our fans as well then I see a news station.!

_Holy Hell ! _I get the bands attention and point and their reaction is astonished. _CRAP my phone..._ I began looking for the Tyler and his little friends. I can't find them. UGH, damn it. I mentally scold myself. _Thats what you get for giving a 12yr old your phone i guess. _I get a tap on my shoulder and it's one of the girls that was sitting with Tyler. She takes me hand and guides me, probably to Tyler.

" I hope you don't mind but we gave your phone to the news people. ya'know, for it to go on the news and all." the girl shouts. I nod, a little more publicity won't hurt, right? We finally reach Tyler and he hands me my phone back. I thank him and hand him his keyboard.

" Oh my.. THANKS!" His friends began to crowd around him. Still freaking out that I played HIS instrument. I chuckle to myself. I found Olivia talking to some lady, I manage my way over there and introduce myself but is cut off.

" Please, I know who you are !" The women shreiks

" Wen, this is Samantha. She is where i got the inspiration from remember? The argument? Well turns outs, she just stormed over the lake and didn't leave afterall. She heard us and rushed over. She likes us, alot. " Olivia explained.

" Well, thank you for giving us another hit!" i joke towards her.

She shrugs " No problem... i think" then laughes and we join in.

" That guy you were fighting with seemed like a real jerk. I idolize you for doing what you did. Must've taken some real courage. Good for you Sam." I honestly tell her. She looks at me with trust.

" Thanks that really means alot. " She smiles back. One of her friends come over and begins to talk to her. We take that as a sign to give them privacy and turn to eachother. I give Olivia a hug. " I told you, you could do it." i whisper in her hair.

" Thanks, that was really sweet. WHat you said to Sam."

" I meant it, I can't imagine what she's been through." She nods in my arms. We realize we've hugged a little longer than we probably should have and release but my arms are still around her waist. I do believe I'm blushing because she went red. Then suddenly I get shoved from behind and my lips crash onto hers. Fast and quick. BOOM, just like that. I heard cameras go off immensly, probably from us hugging, and a kiss that will probably be thrown out of proportion. Thats when we take that as a sign to hurry up and get out of here before we get mobbed not only by fans but by the news and paparazzi. The band meets up and looks at us weird, I guess they didn't see that accident.

We rush to Stella's house. Everyone is still freaking out on how Olivia wrote a song and we did it, live, at a park, with improv instruments. I'm estatic but not as much as I was before the accident. To get my mind off it I turn on the TV and there we are, on the 5pm news. They anchors are saying how overwhelming it got and it shows a reporter from earlier at the place we performed at. The crowd behind her is crazy and there we are, talking to them. Then in the background is me and Olivia, hugging, pulling apart and not letting go then the shove and the kiss. Then the immense flashes behind her which makes her turn around and jumped right to conclusions. " Well, aside from all the chaos and madness. Today will be remembered by all and their new debut song " Rolling In the Deep", you saw it here first, folks. It seems to me that Wen and Olivia have made it known that they are now a hollywood couple. Sorry Wenders, but he is now officially taken. Now back to you on TV hill." Then signed off.

We were all frozen, staring at the TV. Processing everything, how we were probably going to be everywhere now. taking over televisions all over the country with this newfound "couple".

" Sooo, it's finally official? I knew it. Hand it over." Stella said to Charlie. We gave puzzled looks and Charlie pulled out his wallet.

' You betted on us?" Olivia stated for the first time.

" Oh come one, we knew it was gonna happened eventually! It was just a matter on when and where." stella replied casually as charlie gave her $20.

" We are NOT dating... right?" she was firm but the last part was softer. " it was an accident, you guys saw. That guy pushed into Wen which was pushed into me."

" So even though, this is probably the only time you guys express your feelings. You're still in denial?" Charlie stated,

" We are NOT in denial. It was an accident" I backed up. I wasn't lying, it was an accident but it doesn't mean I didn't want us to be a thing. I wasn't in denial. I like her, I just din't know if I'm ready for the "next step". I'm still socially awkward.

" Mmhmmm, okayyyy whatever you saayyy" Mo said in a high singy voice. They didn't looked to pleased with us but they didn't push the issue which was totally okay with me.

I'm still looking at the tree. i don't know how or why that tree made me think of that day. But the song did become No.1 on the billboards and iTunes for like 2-3 straight. People still think we're going out since the summer but no matter how many times we tell them it was miscommunication or some excuse they don't believe it. Oh wel.. I remember I'm still leaning on my moms tomb and turn around to face it. i reread the same thing I read 100 times.

" Mom... I don't know what to do... i'm so lost. I really like her, really I do. I just... I don't know. i can't even bring up the subject without getting all clammed up. I need your help. dad was never good at these sort of things. I still don't know how he managed to marry you." i chuckle to myself. he's as lost and confused as I am when it comes to the opposite sex.

" There has numerous occasions where I slip and she takes full note on it. Like the long hugs, the accidental kiss, fans giving us pet names. "Wenlivia" and paparazzi. But it seems to me it simply goes right over her head or she ignores them as if she doesn't even care. Women... why are you so complicated?... Except you mom, for obvious reason. Just, give me a sign, or something. I'm so... lost" my voice cracked a little. I tried to say something else but I just.. couldn't.

That was the last thing I remember .

STELLA"S POV

" Dammit..." I muttered to myself. _Where are you Wen ? _

" WEEENNNN! WEN? C"MON ! I'M SORRY ! WEN !?..." _Well my options are, if I leave without Wen, the band kills me. If I leave with Wen, he'll kill me... Some options.. Ehh i'm the walking dead already so what the hell.? Stella, focus... Lemonade Mouth is your life._ I began to think what it would be like if we never came to be..._My life would've SUCKED... legit. Dammit, i have some stubborn friends._

I searched everywhere I possibly could, all of our hangouts, pizzeria, the big olk tree, the park, his house, my house, the lake... it's like he disappeared into thin air. _But he's like 7 foot ginger! How could I have missed him?!_ Then m yphone started ringing..

" Hello?" i asked

" STELLA ?!"

" Yeah? WHo is this ?"

" It's Olivia ! You HAVE to come to the hospital RIGHT NOW!"

" WHat?! WHY! WHat Happened?"

" It's Wen, I-I I don't k-know, h-he's just here, in s-s-s-surgery..." She began to sob.

" Okay, okay calm down Liv, Have to called the others?"

" No.. I've only memorized yours so far.. except Wen but he wouldn't be able to help us right now if it wasn't for himm then we wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't need phone numbers.."

" Olivia" I interrupted her. " Your doing it again."

" Oh, sorry..."

" It's okay, I understand. I'm going to call the others and we'll meet you there, you just focus on Wen right now, okay?"

" Of course... and Stell"

" Yeah..?'

" Hurry... it's bad..." then she hung up. _Damnit , way to go Stella, this is all your fault. Everything that happens from here on out is your fault..._

-About An Hour Later-

" Wendell Gifford." the Doctor said looking at his clipboard. Charlie,Mo,Scott,Olivia, , Sydney, Georgie **( OR georgia? I'm not really sure) **and even Ray stood up, which was about the whole waiting room. The Dr. was shocked but only for a second.

" I'm , his father." He said shaking the Dr.'s hand. He nodded.

" Wen has completed surgery and is doing just fine." You could just hear the sighs in relief.

" Excuse me, but why did you need to perform surgery exactly?" Mo asked through sobs.. She's been a mess. She was the first to arrive, even before me. I called her first because I knew she'd be like this and figuring Scott would be with her. And he was, they rushed to the hospital immediately. SHe's been crying on Scott's shoulder all night, I swear I saw at least one tear roll down Scott's cheek, just one. He's big papa, gotta be big papa, so naturally, no crying for big papa. Ray showed up because Scott called him. At the moment Scott didn't know what to do with himself. An emotionally wrecked Mo and a friend in the hospital I wouldn't blame calling up a pal either. Some were more concerned with his appearance, some more than others, but we didn't say anything.

" We are not positively sure on what happened to him. All we know is that he was shot twice. Once in the abdomen and the other in the knee. Luckily, the blow to the knee didn't tear any important ligaments or tissues. He'll experience but he should make a full recovery."

" Thank you.." Sydney whispered.

" No problem ma'am. Just doing my job." he nodded. He headed his way out.

" Wait!.. Before you go.. When can we see him?" Olivia croaked. He looked at his clipboard.

" Hmmm, well he is still unconscious because of the anesthetic but yes. Remember, don't overwhelm him, he may be out of it but he's still fragile. SO my answer right now, two maybe three maximum at a time."

" Thank you" Scott spoke up. He nodded again and left.

" You can go first, since you ARE his family.: Charlie faced , Sydney and Georgie. They nodded and went to see their baby. I went over to the wall, slid down, put my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I looked at the clock. 11:34pm .

" Guys.." all our heads popped up to face Mo. " Who would've done this.?"

" Honestly... I have no idea. It seems like a hit and run but we won't know for sure until Wen wakes up to tell us." Charlie slurred. Charlie was in pretty bad shape. Ever since the band formed Charlie and Wen were like brothers, joined at the hip. They'd hang around at each others houses if they weren't at mine playing Madden or FIFA all day long. But you could definitely tell Charlie wasn't himself because of his hair. It was deranged, dainted and dull looking.

" But.. a hit and run? What on Earth would that person done to be getting away so fast? There wasn't any other reported crimes tonight. So... do you think.." Olivia whispered what we were all afraid of. " Attacked him... on purpose?"

" Or himself.." ray said for literally the first time.

" How could you say that?" Mo cried

" What!? I'm just trying to help.. but thats not working so.. I'm going to shut up now."

" he does have a point.." charlie muttered

" Care to explain?" Scott stated all papa like.

" Well think about it.. He was just humiliated and his home life isn't all that great at the moment.." he trailed off.

" Home life?" Olivia asked.

" Yeah, his dad and Sydney were fighting over something stupid. But this might've just saved their marriage." We all contemplated what he said but I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING... THIS IS ALL my FAULT, NOT THE SUSPECT, NOT OLIVIAS, mine. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even ran into the stupid person who got him. We sat in silence, I just stared at the clock... 11:45 ... 11:58... 12:04

" Oh my..." we all jumped. It was Sydney. " What are yall still doing here?"

" For Wen, of course." OIlivia said

" Oh honey, he's still sleeping. I wish we'd known you all were here. We would've said something."

" It's really no big deal." Charlie replied. " How is he..?"

" He's still the same. HE's breathing, thats a good thing," he nodded.

" C'mon, you all looked exhausted, let's go home." Mr. Gifford walked in carrying Georgie. We obligated but we didn't want were too tired to argue. Sydney offered to drive Olivia home, she agreed only needing help to stand from her. I had to laugh a little but I forgot something. I ran up to her and ignored the fatigue in me.

" Olivia..." I gasped.

" Yeah? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Can't it wait Stella?"

" No ."

" Fine, thanks Sydney, I'll meet you out there." She nodded and rushed off.

" Olivia... I'm so sorry. I can't even fathom how hard this must be for you..." I began ramballing on how sorry I was and I didn't care because it was the truth.

" Stella..." she began. " I forgive you. Am I upset? Of course I am. Am I worried for Wen, Of course I am, But would I change it?" I looked at her weird. " No, I wouldn't"

" WHy? I would..."

" Look Stella, this tragedy brought us together even more." I looked around. No One have left yet.. They were still sitting there, barely watching our conversation. " And it shows me you really do have a girly , emotional side." She cracked a smile.

Oh Olivia, always being the sunshine in our day, seeing the light even in a dark tunnel. I couldn't help but smile back and give her a hug. She said her goodbyes again and stumbled after Sydney. I guess this was the cue for everyone to leave. Scott picked up Mo's sleeping form and nodded Ray that it was time to go. They said their sleepy goodbyes and left. I didn't move, I slid back down on the wall. I thought Charlie left but he slid down next to me. We were silent for a little while.

" Congratulations." he said.

" For what?"

? Now I don't have to kill you."

" ANy why would you kill me?"

" For tearing the band apart."

" But I didin't.?"

" WHich is WHY I'm congratulating you." I smirked at that.

" Ehh.. I try."

" He brought us together you know.." I nodded. " C'mon, I'll drive you home." He said standing up offering his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

" Before we go, can i do something real quick?"

He nodded and said he'll meet me in his truck. I made my way to Wen's room. I know the band will probably kill me for visiting him before they did but I NEEDED to see him, see what I've done. I walk in and he looks worse than what he probably feels. I don't see much except white bandaging on his sleeping form. He looks... frightened. Even sleeping. He had some purple bruises on his face, a black eye. His hospital "gown" was loose so I HAD to peek at his chest. Doctors don't cover up everything. His chest was all red and I saw the stitches near his abdomen. I couldn't look anymore, I'm already eating myself up for this... _What happened Wen..._

I sit in the chair that was already pulled up beside his bed and took his hand. I blushed... what Olivia would kill to be holding his hand. I immediately let go, if he felt that, I hope he didn't take it the wrong way. Because I DON'T like him. AT ALL. More sibling-lyy. " Wen.. I know you can't probably hear me but... i wanted to apologize. I'm probably going to apologize a hundred times more when you wake up but I needed to do this now. The guilt is killing me already." I began talking to him for the next 10 minutes, telling him what the band has been doing since he's been here and Olivia. He shifted when I mentioned her name.. Of course he would even unconscious. I said my goodbye and kissed his forehead in more of a sisterly affection, I guess to show remorse or just plain worry. I can only imagine what he feels like inside, I needed to give some reassurance I think.

Charlie must starting to get bored so I said a goodbye again and left. I got in Charlie's red F150 with his 6x6 bed and fell asleep on the ride home. Until I felt him carrying me inside. If I was sane I would've killed him but I allowed it, "One time thing Delgado." I muttered. I swear I heard him laugh a little. He put me in my bed I muttered a thank you and goodnight and he left. Not caring what I had on I fell right asleep.

Only to be met with nightmares...

**Okay guys, I'm soooo sorry for being like a month late, I had high school testing then, tennis starting up and I really wanted to make the team so... yeah. ANyways, how'd you like it? Who do you think did it to Wen? Was it really a hit and run? Or something else? WE are FINALLY getting into the storyline. I finally got my inspiration back ! Wooo! I also wanna have Stella's love interest somehwere.. but who? Ray? Charlie? And NOT Wen, the kiss on the forehead was her just being a sister, ya know like being all regret and stuff. I'm still WENLIVIA all the way so don't get those thoughts! Anyways, until next time !**

**Alethea13**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

WEN'S POV

_Ughhh... My head.. _I opened my eyes as slowly as I can but quickly regretted it. _Wait, the lights are off..._ I opened my eyes again only to find myself with no shirt on.. _What the..? _I looked down and touched my bandages to make sure they were REAL. wh_y do I have these on? _I looked around again. _Where is everyone?_ You would think at least ONE of my friends would be here... right? Wrong... _I wonder if they even know I'm in the hospital though.. They must've pulled up my file and called my family right? I guess not yet. More importantly, How long have I been here? _My mind surged with questions with answers only I didn't know.

Well, the lights are off and the curtain is closed so that must mean I'm good right? _Or it might be night time and I'm suppose to be asleep. I'm thirsty.._ I went to reach for the little button to summon a nurse but I can't even do that without crying out in pain. _What the hell happened to me? _I did my best to remember but I just couldn't.. hell i don't even where my injuries are... I guess I'm stuck here until someone comes to check up on me. _What to do... what to doo_ Theres not much to do in a hospital room so I just stared and stared and stared and stared and stared...

OLIVIA'S POV

Time : Around 1am, after being dropped off

" Thanks again Mr... uhm uh... " I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so tired.

" Gifford.. But just call me Mr. Ronald or Ron. whatever you'd like" I simply nodded and shut the door quietly so I wouldn't wake up Georgia. I managed to get up to my door. I leant up against it and waved them off. I went to open my door but someone opened it for me.

" Hello Livvs" it said. I knew that voice but I couldn't even finished my thought without passing out.

MO'S POV

" She's not answering." I told them again. We've been trying to get a hold of Olivia all morning.

" Try again. C'mon she ALWAYS picks up." Stella said I tried again but to no avail.

" Nothing." I deadpanned

" Should we go get her?" Charlie asked

" Knowing Olivia, she's probably already at the hospital" Scott added. That was probably true, she probably got up at the crack of dawn and hightailed down to the hospital and waited for him to wake up.

" Scott's right, we'll just meet her there." They nodded trusted my input.

" We should probably get Georgia, Sydney is going to her photography class and has work. And I'm sure she'd love to see her brother awake and well." Charlie added. _That was thoughtful. _

" Charlie's right, let's go get her." I decided and we left for Wen's house. We got in Scott's Black Explorer. Him driving, obviously, me in the front seat holding his hand with Stella and Charlie in the back. It was quiet for most of the ride, I couldn't take it anymore and turned on the radio. Z104.3 **(on of my favorite radio stations. YES, it's real) **They played this new song by Bruno Mars When I was Your Man I think.. it was nice, could tell it was from personal experience. We were finally at Wen's.

We got out and went to the door. I explained what our intentions were to considering he was running late. He agreed automatically and thanked us for the generous gesture. Stella and I went up to Georgia's room. You just knew it was hers with the hot pink and dark purple door. Stella softly knocked and we heard a faint "come in" so we did.

" Hey Georgia" I said

" Hey Mo, Stella. What are you guys doing here?"

" Oh ya know the usual... going to see your brother." Stella said and she automatically beamed at us. The mention of Wen changed her mood instantly.

" Wanna come G?" Stella asked in a playful tone. She zipped passed us and got her sparkly pink boots and rushed to put them on.

" Woah woah woah girlie, you gotta get dressed in clothes before you see your brother." I said catching her by her waist.

" Oh.. duh." She giggled.

" Do you need any help?" STella asked

" No, I'll be right back" as she rushed to her room. We went to follow but before we could she shut the door in our face.

" Oh she's SOOO Wen's sister" I said laughing. Stella nodded

" Most definitely." Not even five minutes went by and she ran out the door and into the bathroom then shut the door on us on that too. we couldn't help but laugh. We heard the water run and the toilet flush then the water again. She ran out, back to the bedroom and slammed on us again.

" I'm going downstairs" Stella laughed walking down the stairs.

" georgia? You done yet?"

" Yeah ! Be right there!" She yelled to me.

" The more time your in there, the less time with your brother !" I yelled semi laughed. She swung the door open, grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

" Well, looks like someones in a rush" Charlie laughed at the girl

" Are we going or not?!" She asked

" After you m'lady" Charlie gestured as he opened the door. We piled back in the Explorer with Georgia between Stella and Charlie. She was wearing black leggings with a built in jean skirt and shirt that said "You can start clapping, I'm here !" black background with multiple pink words with her pink sparkly boots. Cute for a little 8 year old **( again idk if she's 8 but I'm just assuming ) **And she did that by herself, _You go Georgia. _

I turned on the radio this time except it was Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe and Georgia began to sing along. We all looked at her then at each other.

" What? The GREAT Lemonade Mouth is afraid to sing?"

" WHoa whoa whoa... sing? Girl please, we do that for a living. We ain't afraid to sing to the radio." Stella responded

" Well then... SING" We shrugged and laughed and sang with her. We sang the whole way there and it felt good. We arrived at the hospital and Scott went to confirm that Wen was still in the same room. I was holding Georgia's hand and she wouldn't stop moving.

" Where's Wen?!" she asked " Can I see him?!"

" Yes, we're just getting his room number"

" UUGGGHHHHHHHHH, HURRY UP !" she exaggerated popping the "p"

I laughed at the girls antics, Scott return and lead us all to the same room Wen was held in and opened it up. Georgia literally ran and jumped onto Wen's bed.

" WEN!"

" -grunts- heyyy George" Wen grunted again

" My names GeorgIA not george..."

" Ehh same difference" he playfully waved her off while hugging her. She cuddled up beside him and just sat there.

" Hey guys" He said to us.

" hey, How ya feeling?" Charlie began as he sat down

" Honestly, terrible. What happened?"

" You don't know?" Stella asked in disbelief

" No...? Do you..?" we just shook our heads

" We were hoping you'd tell us what happened to YOU." I added as everyone nodded

" Oh..." It was silent for a few minutes..

" What do you remember?" Stella asked

" Well.. after the .. incident. I began walking. I didn't know where but I just walked. I ended up at the cemetery."

" WEN thats like across town ! That must've taken you forever !" i stated but we were all feeling some sentimental compassion for him. He just shrugged and continued.

" I found my mother's tombstone and read it. Over and over and over.."

" You saw mommy?" Georgia interrupter innocently.

" Yeah, I did. But don't worry, she's fine." SHe nodded.

" I started talking to her, telling her my problems, how's life and all. Then I... stopped and saw this tree. i had a memory from the summer... Remember when we were in the park and Olivia wrote " Rolling in the deep" and I.. ya know.."

We nodded and didn't say anything because he was still embarrassed about what happened.

" I don't know why but for some reason that tree reminded me of that day. Eventually I realized i was just staring off into space. It was already late and I don't remember what time it was when I decided to leave. ANyways, I got up and thats it..."

" Thats all? You don't have any memory of who this was? WHo they looked like? Nothing?" Charlie asked sitting closer to Wen. But he just nodded.

" Nothing.. What are my injuries exactly. My whole body hurts but I don't know.. ya know?"

" Uhm, well, apparently you were shot twice. In the abdomen and near the shoulder blade. You also had multiple bruises along your entire body. The Doctors had to operate immediately.." Stella spoke

" Well.. I can certainly feel it" he chuckled.

" Are you gonna be okay?" Georgia whimpered

" Of course. Your big bro can do anything!" He replied. We all knew he couldn't but that didn't mean Georgia had to know that. It was silent for some time.. I looked around the room.. someone was missing. SOmeone who should be here..

" Where's Olivia?" I asked

" She's not with you?" He asked back.

" She's not here?" Stella asked.

" Was she suppose to be?" Wen asked again

" Maybe something came up?" CHarlie said

" OR she got hungry and went to the cafeteria?" Stella added

" Maybe she slept in after last night..." Scott mentioned. Then all three of them began saying things she could be doing.

" GUYS" Wen yelled we turned our heads in his direction. "What's going on? And why don't you know where OLivia is?" We looked at each other nervously. " WEEELLLLL?"

We still stayed silent not knowing what to say. " Well, we tried calling Olivia today.. numerous times. But she didn't answer any of our calls from any of us. We just figured she was here with you or something" I started

" SO Olivia is nowhere to be found?" WEn asked

" No technically." Charlie said

" HAve you checked her house at all ? Or call her gram? " HE asked multiple questions.

" Well no, we didn't think it was a big deal until now." Scott replied.

" Hand me my phone" Wen gestured to the table across the room.

" What do you need it for?" Stella asked handing him his phone.

I'M going to call her." he stated. We nodded waiting. He shifted himself so he could sit comfortably and Georgia complied and shifted herself as well, staying silent. Just being content being with her brother. He dialed her number and put it to his ear.

WEN'S POV

I dialed Olivia's number and put the phone to my ear... _ring...ring...ring...ring..ring.. Hey it's Olivia, Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as i can.! Have a lovely day !..._" Olivia, answer the phone. Were all worried about you. Before you freak out, I'm fine. But it would be nice to have the whole band together. See you soon. Bye"

" Voicemail?" Mo asked. I nodded and put the phone back up to my ear again.

Stella mouthed " WHat are you doing?"

" Calling her again." _...ring...ring...ring... _" Hello?"

_Heavy breathing... _" Hello? Olivia?If you're trying to mess with me, it's working and I'd like you to stop." The gang gave me a funny look, I pulled the phone away from my ear " Some one answered but its heavy breathing..?" they gave me even more confused looks

"...Hello? Who is this?"

" _... Tell your sister to leave...-heavy breathing-" _

My eyes widened. _He knows me and my sister !_

" WHo are you?" I demanded

"_... TELL... YOUR.. SISTER... TO LEAVE..." it whispered_

" Not until you tell me who you are" I replied

" _... bad choice Wendell." _I gave a questioning look even though I knew IT couldn't see it. I heard a... whimper? OLIVIA?

" Okay okay, I'll do it." I rushed. They now looked worried and looked to me for answers.

" Georgia? Can you leave for a minute? I need to take this.." I asked as normal as I could.

" Hmm, I do need to use the bathroom." She replied.. phew. Mo got a nurse and asked to take her. She didn't want to leave I presume. As soon as Georgia was gone I put the phone on speaker.

" Okay.. she's gone. WHO are you? And WHY do you have OLIVIA'S phone?"

"_... temper temper..." a low, husky and I admit scary voice answered. _

Scott took the phone. " Here let's ask again... WHO are You?"

"_... a man.."_

" Yeah, I got that. Where's Olivia?" he replied a little more demanding.

" _I do not know an Olivia."_

" Then why do you have her phone?"

"_..."_

" Answer my question."

"_... You guys are NO fun..."_

" WE don't want fun, we want Olivia. Where is she?"

"_... At a place.."_

" WHich one.?"

" _A building..." it replied casually._

" Where at ?"

" _On a street. Where every other building is located. You would think your friends would be a little smarter wouldn't you?"_

I couldn't take it anymore, He was talking to her. I know it. I took the phone. " If you touch her I swear I'll..."

" _... I'm sorry... You'll do what now? Dear! I do indeed think he said he'll do something! -laugh-" _Then there was a woman's laugh in the background.. more like a cackle. " _Thats funny, Hun!' the female said. " Put the girl on the phone... WHat's her name.. Mohini? That indian girl right?... -shuffling- _

Before Mo could even take the phone Scott snatched it again. " Why do you want her?" he snarled

" _My dear.. hmm.. Scott?.. yes, scott. I would like to speak to Mohini please.."_

" No, you'll speak to me."

"_... Mohini?"_

Mo looked pale, no one except her parents call her Mohini. We didn't even call her that unless it was urgent or we were mad/ playing with her. Then Stella took the phone.

" Mo can't speak at the moment."

"_.. Ahhhh, Stella, you were my second choice. You have some temperful BOYS in your group don't you?"_

" Where's Olivia."

" _Answer the question.."_

" Yes, you can say that."

"_.. SAY what?''_

she huffed " That we most certainly do have some tempered men in the room." she glared at us clearly displeased.

"_.. I agree."_

" Cut the crap, where's Olivia?"

" _And some temper females as well! Dear! We got some nasty females too ! -laughs- Oh my... is there ANYONE there I'm able to speak to without being to rude? Where's Mohini?"_

We weren't getting anywhere with this guy. Stella handed the phone to Mo but Scott stopped it.

" Scott, it's okay. CHill out, It's our only option to get any info on Olivia." Stella said. He nodded and handed it to Mo and stood very protectively behind her.

" Hello? " Mo said

" _Ahhh, Mo. I've been waiting to speak to someone so... calm."_

Mo didn't respond.

" _ANyways, I've heard SO much about you. You are quite the busy bee aren't you?"_

" I suppose."

" _You suppose? That doesn't sound very reassuring... thats disappointing."_

" I'm sorry?"

" _DON'T APOLOGIZE TO HIM HE"S A... -muffled speaking- _

"OLIVIA?!" we all shouted.

" Where is she?" Mo began to get worked up.

" _Awwee man, that got messy quick huh? No matters, I don't know an Olivia."_

" But that WAS her!"

" _I don't believe so my dear."_

" Let me talk to her."

" _I'm afraid I can't do that."_

" ANd why not?"

" _SHe quite... busy at the moment..."_

" So she IS there, you just admitted it!" Way to go MO..

"_..."_

" Olivia? Please answer me, do something!" Mo begged.

"_..."_

I took the phone.." Olivia... please... anything" I heard a faint... very faint mumbling. "Olivia!?"

"_..."_

" Olivia?! Man when I get to her I..."

" _Where . Is . Mo ."_

I handed the phone to MO, not understanding why he wants to talk to her so badly. "Hello?"

" _My dear..." _Scott tensed up " _I need you to do something for me... Can you do it?"_

" ... That depends."

" _On what..?"_

" On what you're asking.." she muttered

" _It;s simple, really."_

" And that is...?"

" _Take me off of speaker and talk to me."_

We all tensed up and shook our heads no.

" I'm sorry than I can't do that."

" _You can't? Or you won't?"... _We didn't answer.

" _Take me off speaker Mohini..."_

She pushed the button and we gave her un appealing looks in her direction but she didn't look at us, she was focusing on the man.

OLIVIA'S POV

THE NEXT MORNING (before the phone call)

I don't remember much of what was going on. The last thing I remember was getting out of car then nothing...

Next thing I know, I'm tied up in a very uncomfortable chair. I'm in a room. It's daylight but I see NO houses nearby, we must be far out in the country or something. Like farmland or forestry. There wasn't much in the room. A table, some chairs like mine with rope around them as if it was going to be used soon... My band ! I counted the chairs... there was five more. Six band members, i'm here... that means... noo

" Then a man walked in with a ski mask on came in and walked around me as if " inspecting me" I did my best to not look scared, I failed. I know I did because he smirked.. I think it was a he.

" Miss Olivia? I presume?" Yup it was a man. I nodded " I have some terrible news to tell you..." I gave him a crooked look.

" Your friend... Mr. Gifford.." My eyes widened, he knew WEN ! " He has seemed to have passed away this morning.."

My eyes watered immediately. Wen can't die ! Not possible ! He'll fight, I know he will.

" It seemed that the attack did a good number on him.." Attack? WHat attack?

" You don't know... do you?"

Silence...

" Well, it was a hit and run. As I'm sure you know from being at the hospital. Even though the surgery was success, for SOME reason he was attacked in his room in the middle of the night and was murdered.."

This can't be true. no one can be murdered in a safe place like a hospital. It's just not fathomable.

" You won't get away with this." i whispered.

" But you see... I already have." he whispered in my ear and walked around me again. "Your friends are very... interesting. Want to tell me about them?" He said and pulled up a chair.

" What makes you think I'll tell you.?" He shrugged and sat there. And it was silent again, he was studying me as if i was some artwork by Picasso.

" Your friend... Stella. She is very different so I hear. Rambunctious, rebellious and outspoken right ?" I stayed silent even though that was like a perfect description of her. " TELL ME !" I jumped from his outburst. He pulled my collar to his face and spat " Tell me about your friends... or they'll die."

My eyes widened again and i began to stutter.

" SPIT IT OUT GIRL"

" Stella.. is.. uhm.. Your description exactly. Loud. Isn't afraid to speak her mind and is the best guitarist I know.." Sorry Scott...

" I see. How did you meet her.?"

" Detention." I automatically responded remembering the day perfectly.

" Tell me." I had no choice and did so. I kept it small though he didn't need to know little details, he didn't deserve them. " Interesting... misfits becoming friends."

" What do you want ?" I muttered. He slapped me clean across the cheek. I winced in pain realizing that'll bruise soon.

" Tell me about everyone in your band."

I nodded " Stella Yamada, lead guitar. Wen Gifford, key board. Mo Banjeree, Bass. Charlie Delgado, Drums. Scott, Guitar.

" What's Scott's last name?"

" I-I don't know.."

" LIER"

" I'm not lying" I really didn't know.

" He wasn't in detention."

" He wasn't.."

" How'd he join then?"

" AFter Rizing Star."

" Who do you look up to?"

" What..." I whispered

" In the band. Who do you look up to?"

"... Mo"

" WHo?"

" Mohini."

" WHy?"

" I just do, I can't explain it..."

" Well explain it !"

" Uhm she's everything I wanted to be." I admitted honestly, who wouldn't want to be like Mo? Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, loving parents, perfect musician and just the whole mama persona she gives.

" I see..." Then out of no where he slapped me, on the same side, again. Except harder. And again. He just kept hitting, I don't know why but I couldn't hide in the pain, I winced and shouted out.

" STOP! PLEASE!" And surprisingly, he did. He pulled out his phone.

" What's her number ?" My eyes widened and I didn't dare respond. I would never. He came closer to me. " Whats . The . Number . ?" I stayed silent again and he punched me in the gut. He walked out for a minute and he reentered with a women. He searched me and he pulled out my phone. MY PHONE !

" Password ." I stared at him. The women came up and whispered in my ear. " Give the password or you'll die."

" Let me type it in..."

" FIne.." He held it out by my hand and i was barely able to touch the screen. He watched me put it in and i mentally kicked myself bc now he knows the password. He began to search my phone.

" Oh look Dear. There's a picture of her and this "WEN" as her screen saver."

" Awwe how cute" she replied. I was about to say something when the lady put something over my mouth to prevent me from speaking. I tried speaking but to no avail I couldn't. I guess he found what he was looking for. Then my phone started to buzz, it was on vibrate.  
" Hmmm, it's Wen. Reject." My eyes widened. Wen was okay ! My ringtone for my voicemail went off. " ANd he left a voicemail... Listen shall we?" It was him ! He was alive and well ! And he wished I was there... I wish I was there too...

Then my ringtone went off again. He answered it...

**And then there's the phone call. What do you think Mo has to do? I have an idea but I would also like hear your guess ideas and thoughts or any helpful advice ! I love yalls opinion ! I think I got Most of the grammar mistakes but I apologize if I missed any. And I'm super siked that we are finally getting into the main plot I had planned! WOOOO and who do you think took Olivia? Who was the women and why are there more chairs? Will Olivia's theory come true? And where's RAY and his thugs? How do you think Wen will react when Mo has to do her task? Why were they so interested in MO? And where's Georgia? She has taken an awful a lot of time in the bathroom.. SO many questions! And they will all be answer, hopefully in the next chapter !**

**P.S. Sorry... no songs in this :( But there will be a duet/song in the next chapter ! Who do you think will sing it and what song I'll choose? Anyways, until next time !**

**-Alethea13**


End file.
